Spinal pathologies and disorders such as scoliosis and other curvature abnormalities, kyphosis, degenerative disc disease, disc herniation, osteoporosis, spondylolisthesis, stenosis, tumor, and fracture may result from factors including abnormal growth or development of structures, trauma, disease and degenerative conditions caused by injury and aging. Spinal disorders can lead to deformity, cosmetic and functional impairment and symptoms including pain, nerve damage, and partial or complete loss of mobility.
Non-surgical treatments, such as medication, rehabilitation and exercise can be effective, however, may fail to address deformity or relieve the symptoms associated with these disorders. Surgical treatment of these spinal disorders includes correction fusion, fixation, discectomy, laminectomy and implantable prosthetics. Correction treatments used for positioning and alignment may employ implants such as rods, tethers and bone screws for stabilization of a treated section of a spine. This disclosure describes an improvement over these prior art technologies.